


Not According to Plan

by Amiyusesha



Series: HEA AU [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiyusesha/pseuds/Amiyusesha
Summary: Steve is Planning a Las Vegas Wedding. Tony finds out.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: HEA AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603465
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Not According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to perforatedsanity (flawed_karma) whose lovely comment on Valentine’s Day Surprise prompted me to get this finished and posted. Thank You Very Much!

Steve was perched on a stool next to the kitchen counter, one foot on the floor and one wrapped around the supports, diligently scribbling away at his attempt to artistically reproduce the fruit arrangement sitting in front of him. He’d just growled Clint away from his oranges for the third time, and he was very aware of how limited a time he would be able to work with the unaltered arrangement in front of him.

“Steven, you may wish to attend to Sir at this time.” The urbane and rather British voice of Tony’s AI PA rang clearly through the speakers Tony had spread through the house, and Steve folded up his sketch pad and contemplated trying to hide the fruit while he was away.

“Is he in his Workshop?” Tony had finished his basement work shop a bit over a month ago, and was usually to be found there when he wasn’t in their bedroom. He could often be found sleeping there, but Jarvis had a different coded phrase for when Tony needed to be moved to slightly more comfortable sleeping arrangement than his work table.

“No Steven, he is in your bedroom.” Steve blinked and sighed, heading for the bedroom stairs. What on earth could Tony be up to in the bedroom that would prompt Jarvis to call for him? The AI hadn’t mentioned any sort of emergency, so it was unlikely Tony had passed out in the tub again.

“Hey babe!” He announced cheerfully as he wandered in. Tony didn’t SEEM to be in any sort of danger. He was fully dressed and awake seeming, going through one of the file folders Steve kept in the desks.

“Steve!” Tony jumped and spun, clear startlement and distress in his face and eyes. Unsure of the cause, Steve moved immediately to soothe it.

“Hey, Hey, no need for that,” He caught Tony’s elbow, reflexively steadying his boyfriend. “I didn’t mean to startle you. What had so much of your attention?”

“Ah,…. Um, …. I was just looking for the papers Nat asked you to look through,” Tony stuttered.

“They’re in your workshop.” Steve answered the unspoken question he heard in Tony’s statement.

“My workshop?” Tony asked.

“Yeah. They are pretty incompressible… Like that Shakespearean play we went to. Even when I recognized the words, I’m pretty sure they weren’t being used in the ways that I’m used to. Dum-E promised to scan them for me, and I was going to see if Jarvis couldn’t help me make sense of them.” Steve explained.

“Oh. Is that why she needed help with them?” Tony asked.

“I suspect so. I guess I won’t know for sure until I can read them. Why don’t you sit down? You really don’t look well. Do you want some aspirin? Something to drink?” Steve glanced at the folder in his boyfriend’s hands, and tried to figure out what from it Tony might have misconstrued to work himself up into this state.

“No… I mean, I’m fine… I mean…” Tony’s stuttering did not help Steve much at all.

“It’s OK to not be fine.” Steve soothed as he guided Tony to sit on the bed. “It’s OK to not like any of my ideas too, if that’s what you’re stressing about.”

“Your ideas?” Tony’s pitch changed the statement into a question.

“Yeah, I mean, I just wanted to put together some suggestions. I know what you’re like with a brand new project that is a complete blank slate, so I want to give you an idea of what I would like if you say yes.” Steve explained.

“If I say yes?” Tony’s pitch swung high in a way that worried Steve even more.

“Of course. Nothing happens if you don’t say yes. Everything stays exactly the way it is right now, and I won’t ask again. It won’t come up again unless you bring it up.”

“These, uh, hotels…”

“Pepper and Rhodey told me they were your favorites. I got them talking about your past vacations when they were here for the house warming.”

“This, uh, ….”

“That’s probably my favorite venue. They’ll send a limo to pick us up at the plane, and I’m pretty sure we can manage that one without a single paparazzi bothering us.”

“You really hate the paparazzi.”

“I am very tired of their complete disregard for what should be private moments.”

“We’ll be seen going into the hotel.”

“Sure. But once we’re inside they can’t bother us again until we leave. We can have our reception at the hotel, you can pick whichever photos you want to release from our photo package, and there won’t be anything for them to scoop by the time we leave.”

“You’ve really thought this out.”

“Well, it isn’t completely ready yet,” Steve studied Tony’s face. The color was coming back to his cheeks, and the fact that he was using his own words was a good sign that he had been knocked out of whatever spiral he was in. “See here.”

“The dimensions of the limo?” Tony read hesitantly, not sure how those could be a problem Steve was working on.

“Well, yeah. I wanted Dum-E, Butterfingers and U to be able to come if they wanted. Jarvis can watch through any tablet, if I understand correctly, but for the bots to attend I need to be able to get them from the plane to the venue. We won’t be able to get them inside the limo, and I’m not sure of a good way of going about doing that.” Steve explained.

“You want my bots to attend?” Tony asked.

“Of course! And when I asked they said they wanted to. I thought Butterfingers and U could throw flower petals, and Dum-E can hold up Jarvis’ tablet.” Steve explained.

“You asked them?” Tony asked.

“Well, yeah. I mean, who else’s blessing was I going to ask for?” Steve asked.

“I just… uh… you hadn’t asked…” Tony stuttered.

“Ah. Yeah.” Steve strode over to the desk, and opened the smallest drawer to grab a box. “Somehow my plans got all out of order. I was going to present you with the folder after you said yes, and ask when the folder was complete. I guess I should give up on surprising you and improvise a little.” He turned and took the step that would put him back in front of Tony, dropping gracefully to one knee. He fumbled with the box slightly less gracefully, but eventually managed to display the ring inside. “Tony, I am never as happy as when I am with you, and never want to spend another moment without you if I can help it. Before we met I had no roots, barely a place in this world, and no home. You gave me a home, and that home is you. I want to grow old with you by my side, and I want our homes to be with each other always. Marry me, Please.”

“Did, uh, did you practice that?” Tony asked.

“Several Times.” Steve answered. “I think Jarvis is tired of hearing it. He told me he ‘wasn’t programmed to assist with romance’, which I think was his very polite way of asking me to stop.”

“And, you, uh, just want me to pick what I like from the folder and you’ll take care of everything?” Tony asked.

“I’ll be coordinating with Pepper, and you can add anything you want if I forgot something or got it wrong.” Steve explained.

“The board will want a prenup.” Tony mentioned hesitantly.

“I figured. I’m marrying you, not your company.” Steve said.

“That doesn’t bother you any?” Tony asked.

“I think it sounds like a good idea. If you end up in the hospital or something, Pepper should be the one making business decisions, not me.” Steve said.

“That’s, uh, prenups are in case of divorce, not accidents.” Tony tried to explain and not cry at the same time.

“Oh… Well I don’t want a divorce, ever. That’s the point of getting married isn’t it? But I shouldn’t ever be the one running Stark industries either. So, whatever paperwork you need I’m fine with.” Steve replied.

“I’ll take care of that part then, and arranging transportation for the bots.” Tony said.

“Is that a yes?” Steve asked.

“Oh. Yeah. Of course it’s a yes Steve. Did you really doubt that?” Tony asked in return, while losing his battle with the tears.

“Well, I’ve been improvising, the further from the plan we get the more nervous I become.” Steve explained.

“Steve.” Anything else Tony might have said was silenced as Steve slid the ring on his finger. Tony stared down at the shimmering glints of red and gold, blue and green that ran in a band around the ring. “This isn’t metal.”

“Ceramic, and crushed black opal,” Steve replied. “I wanted something nonconductive, something that would never hurt you. Though I’d still prefer if you wore it on a cord or something when you’re working, just to be safe.”

“You really put a lot of thought into this.” Tony said.

“Of course.” Steve replied.

“I kinda ruined it by going through that folder early, didn’t I?” Tony asked.

“Tony,” Steve sat down on the bed next to him, cupping Tony’s face in both hands and kissing him, tenderly, gently. “The only way this could have gone wrong is if you said no.”

“Can we do it soon? This weekend? You have the planning all done, right?”

“Well, I think Pepper will castrate me if I cause you to miss an important meeting. If you want to plan it for as soon as possible though I can pester her for that.” Steve replied.

“Yeah. Yeah. Do that. I’ll pin down legal first thing in the morning. What are our colors going to be?” Tony asked. “That’s what everyone will ask me right?”

“Blue and red. Here,” Steve flipped through the folder pulling out a picture he’d drawn, and some others he’d printed out. “I love you in red, and I know you love me in blue.”

“Steve… Is that a gold bow tie?” Tony asked.

“Well, yeah,” Steve stuttered to a stop, while slowly turning bright cherry red.

“Why do you want me to wear a gold bow tie Steve?” Tony asked.

“I just… when I take it off of you after the reception it will feel like opening a present.” Steve explained.

“Steve?” Tony asked.

“Yeah?” Steve replied.

“I’m in charge of clothes too.” Tony said.

“OK Tony. Whatever you want.”


End file.
